Renée the Hedgehog
by amyfangirl
Summary: Introducing, Renée the Hedgehog! Read as Renée and Shadow journey together to find the chaos emeralds.Read as they face countless battles, tragic memories, and face a new evil enemy. Learn about Renée herself. ShadowxOc
1. A surprise

**Me:Hello fellow readers! This story is about my main fancharacter,** **Renée the Hedgehog. I've worked hard on this story so plz be nice. _The italics are thoughts. _I'm terrible at fighting scenes so the fighting in this chapter might sound lame. Okay...very lame. Sorry! Note: To anyone who has read my other story, "When she leaves", don't worry! I WILL update! Just give me more time! On with the story!**

The sky turned dark. Stars began to appear. It was a cold night. The wind was howling, making the grass flow with it.

A purple hedgehog was running, a green one with white streaks trying to catch up. They soon stopped…or else they'll fall into the pit of lava below. They were fighting off dozens of robots, all very powerful.

A blue hedgehog with gray streaks named Moonlight, could be seen flying towards them. A red and blue stripped legendary chaos emerald in his hand.

"Fools!" he yelled. "Do you actually think you can defeat…me?" Moonlight started to laugh. He pointed his index finger at the purple hedgehog.

"Renée…join me and I'll command my robots to stop attacking you…and your friend."

Renée smirked. "Keep them coming! I'll destroy every single metal trash with my bare hands!"

Moonlight sneered. "Your forgetting one thing rey, your friend isn't as strong as you are." Renée glanced at Nightsky. He was having a difficult time with the robots. _Damn…he's right_

"Don't worry about me rey!" Nightsky yelled. "I'll be fine…destroy him!" Moonlight stared at him.

"Don't act tough…you little weakling." Renée got furious. She used the power of the 2 legendary chaos emeralds that were in her mini bag pack she was carrying, and blasted the robots away.

It was no use. More kept coming her way. She started to fight again. _If only there was a body of water here..._

"Rey! Look out!"

"Wha-" A robot attacked her from behind.

"Rey!" Nightsky screamed. Four robots pinned her down.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Moonlight shouted in victory.

"Yes! Keep her there my lovely creations!" Renée was struggling to get free. Nightsky managed to fight his way towards Renée. Moonlight flew down, blocking him.

"You'll pay for interfering!" He commanded his robots to get away from Nightsky. "I'll take you out myself!" They started to fight.

Renée watched in horror as Moonlight was beating Nightsky. _He's too strong…Nightsky won't win! I've got to get free and help him! _See tried to get free, but failed miserably. _Stupid robots holding me down…_

The robots were bigger than her. They were 3 times her size. All very armed. They all had advance technology; had powerful weapons. One blow could knock you out.

"Ahh!" Nightsky yelled as Moonlight, for what seemed like the tenth time, punched him. Blood dripped to the ground. Nightsky coughed. He then grabbed his right arm. It's broken.

"I'll finish you!" Moonlight put all his energy in his final blow. Nightsky was too exhausted to even try to run. Moonlight sped to his direction and kicked him. The impact was so great, that it made him go backwards.

Nightsky grabbed a hold of the edge with his left hand before falling towards the lava. Moonlight walked over to him. He stepped on Nightsky's fingers. He groaned. Moonlight then stomped on them. Nightsky wouldn't let go.

Moonlight then bent down and pushed Nightsky's head as hard as he could. He fell.

"Renée!" was the last thing he said before he reached the lava. Renée's eyes widen, tears rolling down.

"Nightsky…" she whispered. She managed to break free from the robots. "Nightsky!" she yelled.

"That was no challenge." Moonlight frown. "You were nothing but a mere play toy." Renée's eyes had fire in them, her head down, hands shaking.

"You heartless bastard." She said in a cold voice. She took out a black legendary chaos emerald.

"What are you planning to do?" Moonlight's voice sounded shaky. She tossed the emerald up, caught it and yelled,

"Chaos…control!" See vanished.

* * *

Renée rapidly sat up on her bed. She was sweating and gasping for air. She touched her cheeks. She felt tears. She gain control over herself and sighed deeply. _That dream again?_ That incident happened 8 years ago. She went over to her kitchen to get a glass of water. 

**Me:Did ya like it? PLZ review and NO flames! Sonic and co. will be in later chapters. Well..shadow will.  
Shadow:What she said  
Me: eyes widen SHADOW-KUN!  
Shadow:runs and hides  
Renée:Not this again...rolls eyes**  
**Me:Get back here! runs after shadow  
Renée: Review!**


	2. The park

**Me:Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**_Riley Killer-Glad you liked it! Hope you continue to read my story!  
_****_  
Qantas-Thank you very much for your suggestions! I will make better fighting scenes!  
_On with the story!**

_Damn you…black doom. _Shadow the hedgehog was walking threw station square park. He had a green chaos emerald in his hand, tossing it up and down. He suddenly stopped, his eyes widen a bit.

In front of him was a purple hedgehog with a…black chaos emerald? _Since when is there a black chaos emerald? _He just stared at her.

She looked frustrated and tired. She was panting heavily and was sweating. _What was that girl doing? _The girl screamed.

"Why can't I do chaos control? I did it once! Why can't I do it again?" She tossed the emerald up, caught it and yelled,

"Chaos…control!" She disappeared and re-appeared at the same spot. "Ahh! Damn you!" She stared to curse at the emerald.

Shadow just smirked, trying not to laugh. He began to walk towards her. The girl saw him and walked the other direction.

"Wait. Stop." Shadow said. She did stop, but not because he said so, but because she sensed a chaos emerald, and saw it too. She turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Shadow spat on the grass. "Listen girl. I don't have time to play games with you. Just answer the damn question."

She sighed. "Renée. Yours?"

"Shadow." Renée was taken back. _Shadow? Is he the…nah…must be a coincidence._

"If you have nothing more to say…I'll be on my way." She was about to walk away but Shadow spoke again.

"Where did you get that chaos emerald?" Renée tighten her grip on the emerald.

"That's none of your concern." Shadow was getting annoyed. _Who does this girl think she is?_ She started to walk away. Before she could take another step, she felt his hand around her wrist.

"Where did you get that emerald?" Shadow asked more firmly. Renée yanked her hand away and punched him square in the face. She then fled.

Shadow smirked. She had actually made his nose bleed. He wiped it off. _She'll be back here…I know it.

* * *

_

_3am...that jerk won't be here this late...I have to master chaos control. _Renée was walking to the same spot as yesturday. She was carrying a red mini bag pack, the two emeralds inside. Before she could take them out, she sensed a emerald near by. 

She walked to the direction where she sensed the energy. She saw a green chaos emerald resting under a tree. _Must be a trap. Why would a chaos emerald just be lying there? _She heared a noise coming from a near by bush. She pointed to it.

"Show yourself!" Shadow came out.

"Just like I thought." He smirked. "You have the power to sense the energy of the chaos emeralds, don't you?" Renée had an annoyed expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shadow got angry.

"Just shut up and listen." He walked over to the tree and grabbed his emerald, giving Renée a cold glare. "I came to offer you a deal." Renée put her hand on her hip. Things were getting interesting.

"What kind of deal?" Shadow tossed his emerald up and down.

"I can show you how to do chaos control...and you help me search for the remaining 6 chaos emeralds." She stared at him, disbelieving.

"You know how to do chaos control?" Shadow chuckled.

"Of course I do." He tossed his emerald up, caught it and yelled,

"Chaos...control!" He appeared on top of the tree. He then jumped down. "So...we have a deal?"

"Maybe...but that's not enough." Renée smirked. He only narrowed his eyes.

"How about this. I'll also show you one of my strongest attacks. Chaos spear."

Renée smiled. _That's more like it._ "Deal. We start tomorrow. Same place, same time." She started walking away. "Oh, and if you try anything funny, I'll make sure you drown." With that, she left.

Shadow raised an eye. _Drown?_

**Me:So? How was chapter 2? PLZ let me now!**

**Renée and Shadow: Review! Or else...**


End file.
